basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Philadelphia 76ers
The Philadelphia 76ers (also known as the Sixers for short) are a professional basketball team based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They play in the National Basketball Association (NBA). Home arenas :State Fair Coliseum (1949-1951) :War Memorial at Oncenter (formerly the Onondaga War Memorial) (1951-1963) :Convention Hall and Philadelphia Arena (1963-1967) :Wachovia Spectrum (1967-1996) :Wachovia Center (1996-present) Franchise History The 76ers are the NBA's oldest franchise. They began in 1939 as the Syracuse Nationals, an independent professional team. In 1946, they joined the National Basketball League, becoming the largely Midwest-based league's easternmost team. In 1949, the Nationals were one of seven NBL teams that merged with the Basketball Association of America to form the NBA. The Glorious 1950's In the 1950-51 season, led by Hall of Famers Dolph Schayes and Al Cervi, the Nationals made a serious run at the NBA Finals as they beat the best team in the East - the Philadelphia Warriors - in 2 straight games in Round 1, but at the east finals they ran into a dead end as they lost to the New York Knicks in a tough 5-game series. In the 1954-55 season, led by Dolph Schayes and Paul Seymour the Nationals made it to the playoffs for the 9th straight year. The team would go on to beat the Boston Celtics in 4 games to advance to the NBA finals. In Game 7 of the finals against the Fort Wayne Pistons, unsung hero George King sank a clutch free throw to give the Nationals a 92-91 lead. King would then steal an inbound pass to clinch the championship. Although the Nationals would remain a playoff contender for the rest of the 1950's and into 1963, the Nationals would never again reach the NBA Finals. The Nats' original owner, Danny Biasone, is the inventor of the 24-second shot clock. Welcome Back To The NBA, Philadelphia By the 1960s, Syracuse had become too small to support an NBA team. Paper magnate Irv Kosloff bought the Nationals, the last NBA team still playing in a medium-sized city, from Biasone and moved them to Philadelphia in 1963. The NBA thus returned to Philadelphia one year after the Warriors had left for San Francisco. Their name changed to the "76ers," after the signing of the Declaration of Independence in Philadelphia in 1776. The nickname was quickly shortened to "Sixers" by headline writers, and the two names soon became interchangeable for marketing purposes. For their first four years in Philadelphia,, the Sixers played mostly at the Philadelphia Arena and Civic Center-Convention Hall, with an occasional game at The Palestra at the University of Pennsylvania. In the 1964-65 season, the 76ers acquired the legendary Wilt Chamberlain from the Warriors. The 76ers would push the Boston Celtics to seven games in the Eastern Conference Finals, with the 76ers trailing 110-108 in Game 7. After Hal Greer's pass was stolen by John Havlicek - an infamous blow to 76ers fans, rubbed in by fabled Celtics announcer Johnny Most when he yelled into the microphone "Havlicek stole the ball!" - the Celtics went on to beat the 76ers and win another NBA Championship. The Unforgettable 1966-67 Season Led by head coach Alex Hannum, the 76ers had a dream season as they started 45-4 en route to a record of 68-13, the best record in league history at the time. Chamberlain, Billy Cunningham, and Hal Greer, along with all-stars Chet Walker and Lucious Jackson, led the team to the Eastern Conference finals. This time, with the Celtics aging and hurt, the 76ers beat the Celtics in five games. In Game Five of that series, as the 76ers went to victory and the NBA Finals, rabid Philadelphia fans chanted "Boston is dead!"--a symbol that the Celts' eight-year reign as NBA champion had ended. The Finals were almost anticlimatic, with the Sixers ousting the Warriors in six games to give them their first NBA Championship. The 1966-67 Sixers were voted the best team in league history during the NBA's 35th anniversary celebration. The Fall and Rebirth of the 76ers In the 1967-68 season, with a new home court in the form of the The Spectrum to defend their championship, the 76ers made it back to the NBA Playoffs and in the rematch of last year's Eastern Conference Finals, the 76ers held a 3-1 series lead over the Celtics, before selfish play and ego cost them big, as the Celtics came back to beat the 76ers in seven games. This, and the subsuquent trade of Chamberlain to the Los Angeles Lakers would send the 76ers into a freefall. While the Sixers continued to contend for the next three seasons, they never got past the second round. In 1971-72--only five years after winning the title--the Sixers finished 30-52 and missed postseason play for the first time in franchise history. The bottom fell out in the 1972-73 season, in which they won only nine of 82 games, earning the nickname from the skeptical Philadelphia media of the "Nine and 73-ers". The 73 losses, although threatened many times, remain the all-time low-water mark for any NBA franchise. At one time, the Sixers owned the records for most wins in a season and most losses in a season. The next year, the 76ers would hire Gene Shue as their head coach and they slowly came back. In the 1975-76 season, the 76ers got George McGinnis from the Indiana Pacers of the ABA (after the Knicks tried to sign him, not knowing that the Sixers owned his rights), and with him, the 76ers were back in the playoffs after a five-year absence, and even though they lost to the Buffalo Braves in three games, a "Doctor" would come along and get the team healthy enough to stay in perennial contention. Dr. J and the 76ers The 1976-77 season would be memorable for the 76ers as they acquired Julius Erving from the New York Nets, while the team was purchased by local philantrophist F. Eugene Dixon, heir to the Widener fortune. With them, the 76ers began an exciting ride for the fans of Philadelphia, beating their long-time nemesis from Boston in a seven-game playoff slugfest to advance to the Eastern Conference Finals. There, they defeated the Houston Rockets, led by future Sixer Moses Malone, in six games to advance to the NBA Finals. It was there that they would lose to former coach Jack Ramsay and the Bill Walton-led Portland Trail Blazers in six games, after the building a commanding 2-0 series lead. That led to the motto being used in 1977-78 of "We owe you one," which would ultimately backfire when they lost in the playoffs the following year to the Washington Bullets, who went on to win the NBA championship that year. In the next four seasons, the Sixers would fall short of the NBA Championship, even after changing coaches to former Sixers great Billy Cunningham. In the 1980 NBA Finals against the Los Angeles Lakers, they lost, four games to two. In Game Six, rookie Magic Johnson played center for the Lakers in place of Kareem Abdul-Jabbar (who was out because of a sprained ankle suffered in Game Five) and scored 42 points. In the 1981 Eastern Conference Finals, the 76ers opened a big 3-1 series lead over the Celtics only to see Boston come back and win the series in seven games. The following season, the 76ers again faced the Celtics in the Eastern Conference Finals, and again jumped to a 3-1 series lead only to see Boston forge a 3-3 series tie. The 76ers were given little chance of winning as they faced the Celtics in Game Seven at Boston Garden. This time, they played angry but inspirational basketball, pulling away to a 120-106 victory. In the game's closing moments, the fans at Boston Garden began chanting "Beat L.A., Beat L.A.", an incredible moment in basketball history, and although they lost in the NBA Finals, the 76ers began the 1982-83 season with great momentum. All they needed now was Moses (Malone) to lead them to the promised land of the NBA championship. The Historic 1982-83 Season: "Fo', Fi', Fo'." Harold Katz bought the 76ers from Dixon in 1982. On his watch, the final piece of the championship puzzle was completed before the 1982-83 season when they acquired center Malone from the aforementioned Houston Rockets. They dominated the regular season, winning 65 games, the second-best mark in franchise history. Malone was named League MVP, and when reporters asked how the playoffs would run, he answered, "Fo', fo', fo" (as in "four, four, four" - sweeping all three rounds to win the title, with the minimum 12 games). They made a mockery of the Eastern Conference playoffs, first sweeping the New York Knicks, and then beating the Milwaukee Bucks in five games. They won their third NBA championship (and second in Philadephia) with a four-game sweep of the Los Angeles Lakers, who had defeated them the season before. Malone was named Finals MVP. His promise of "fo', fo', fo'" actually wound up as "fo', fi', fo" ("four, five, four"), as the Sixers finished with a playoff mark of 12-1, the second most dominant playoff run in league history after the 2000-2001 Los Angeles Lakers went 15-1 enroute to the NBA Title. The 76ers were also led by Hall of Famer Erving and All-Stars Maurice Cheeks, Andrew Toney, and Bobby Jones. Charles In Charge After a disappointing 1983-84 season, which ended with a five-game loss to the upstart New Jersey Nets in the first round of the playoffs, Charles Barkley arrived in Philadelphia for the 1984-85 season. For the next eight seasons, Barkley brought delight to the Philadelphia fans thanks to his humorous and sometimes controversial ways. The 76ers returned to the Eastern Conference Finals, but lost to the Boston Celtics in five games. Following the season, Matt Guokas replaced Billy Cunningham as head coach, leading the Sixers to the second round of the playoffs in 1985-86, where they were defeated by the Milwaukee Bucks in seven games. On June 16, 1986, Katz made two of the most controversial and highly criticized personnel moves in franchise history, trading Moses Malone to Washington and the first overall pick in the 1986 NBA Draft (which had been obtained from the San Diego Clippers in a 1979 trade for Joe Bryant) to the Cleveland Cavaliers. In return, the Sixers received Roy Hinson, Jeff Ruland, and Cliff Robinson, none of whom played more than three seasons with the team. Cleveland, meanwhile, turned their acquired pick into future All-Star Brad Daugherty. The 76ers returned to the playoffs in 1986-87, but were defeated in the first round by Milwaukee, three games to two. In 1987-88, with the team's record at 20-23, Guokas was fired and replaced by assistant Jim Lynam. Lynam finished the season 16-13, but overall Philadelphia finished 36-46, failing to reach the postseason for the first time since 1974-75. Philadelphia selected Charles Smith with its first pick in the 1988 NBA Draft, then traded his rights to the Los Angeles Clippers for their first pick, Hersey Hawkins. In five seasons with the Sixers, Hawkins would average 19 points per game, and left the team as its all-time leader in three-point field goals attempted and made. In 1988-89, Philadelphia returned to the playoffs after a one-year absence, but were swept in the first round by the New York Knicks. In 1989-90, Barkley finished second in the league's MVP voting, as the 76ers won the Atlantic Division title. After defeating Cleveland in the first round of the playoffs, Philadelphia faced Michael Jordan and the Chicago Bulls in the second round. The 76ers fell to the Bulls in five games, and would do the same in 1991 after sweeping the Milwaukee Bucks in the first round. Some people feel the two postseason losses to Chicago were the beginning of the end of Barkley's stay in Philadelphia. In 1991-92, the 76ers missed the playoffs for the just the second time during Barkley's eight seasons in Philadelphia. On June 17, 1992, Barkley was traded to the Phoenix Suns for Jeff Hornacek, Tim Perry, and Andrew Lang. The "Dark Ages" The trade of Barkley was met with harsh criticism. Lynam relinquished his head coaching position to become general manager following the 1991-92 season, and hired Doug Moe to fill the vacancy. Popular former player and longtime assistant coach Fred Carter succeeded Moe as head coach in March of 1993, but could only manage a 32-76 record at the helm. Following the 1993-94 season, the 76ers hired John Lucas in the dual role of head coach and general manager. The enthusiastic Lucas had been successful as a head coach for the San Antonio Spurs, and Philadelphia hoped he could breathe new life into the 76ers. It proved disastrous, as the team went 42-122 in its two seasons under Lucas. The acquisition of unproductive free agents such as Scott Williams and Charles Shackleford, players at the end of their careers such as LaSalle Thompson, Orlando Woolridge, and Scott Skiles along with disappointing high draft picks such as Shawn Bradley and Sharone Wright were also factors in the team's decline. Starting with the 1990-91 season, and ending with the 1995-96 season, Philadelphia had the dubious distinction of seeing their win total decrease each year. The nadir was the 1995-96 season, when the 76ers finished with an 18-64 record, the second-worst in franchise history. It was also the second-worst record in the league that year, ahead of only the expansion Vancouver Grizzlies but behind the Toronto Raptors, who were also in their inaugural season. Katz, unpopular among fans since the 1986 trades, sold the team to a consortium led by Philadelphia Flyers owner Ed Snider and Comcast Corporation at the end of the 1995-96 season, with Pat Croce, a former trainer for the Flyers and Sixers, taking over as president. Many 76ers fans call these years "The Dark Ages." However, after many years of misfortune, there was a bright spot. The team won the lottery for the top pick in the 1996 NBA Draft. Questions remained, but with the first pick, the Sixers found their "Answer": Allen Iverson. "The Answer", and the 2000-01 Season With new ownership and Iverson in place, and the 76ers moving into the CoreStates Center, things seemed to finally be heading in a positive direction. Croce fired Lucas as both coach and general manager. Johnny Davis was named head coach, while Brad Greenberg took over as general manager. Iverson was named Rookie of the Year, but Philadelphia's overall improvement was minimal, as they finished with a 22-60 record. 76ers top brass felt changes had to be made after the 1996-97 season. Changes came in the form of the firings of Davis and Greenberg and the unveiling of a new 76ers team logo and jerseys. To replace Davis, Larry Brown was hired as head coach. Known for a defense-first approach and transforming unsuccessful teams into winners by "playing the right way", Brown faced perhaps his toughest coaching challenge. He often clashed with Iverson, but the 76ers improved to 31 wins in 1997-98. Early in the 1997-98 season, the Sixers traded Jerry Stackhouse, who had been the third overall pick in the 1995 NBA Draft, to the Detroit Pistons. In exchange, Philadelphia received Aaron McKie and Theo Ratliff, defensive standouts who would have an impact in the team's resurgence. The 76ers also acquired Eric Snow from the Seattle Supersonics in January of 1998. Prior to the 1998-99 season, the 76ers signed George Lynch and Matt Geiger, but a lengthy lockout delayed the start of the season, which was shortened to 50 games. During the season, Philadelphia acquired Tyrone Hill in a trade with Milwaukee. The team began its resurgence during the strike-shortened season, finishing with a 28-22 record and the sixth seed in the Eastern Conference playoffs, marking the first time since 1991 the team reached the postseason. In the first round, Philadelphia upset the Orlando Magic, three games to one, before being swept by the Indiana Pacers. The following season, the Sixers improved to 49-33, fifth in the East. Again, they won their first round series in four games, this time defeating the Charlotte Hornets. For the second straight year, they were defeated by Indiana in the second round, this time in six games. Iverson and Brown continued to clash, and their relationship and deteriorated to the point where it seemed certain Iverson would be traded. A rumored trade to the Los Angeles Clippers fell through, but a complicated four-team deal that would've seen Iverson sent to Detroit was agreed upon, only to see it dissolve due to salary cap problems. When it became clear Iverson was staying in Philadelphia, he and Brown worked to patch things up, and the team would reap the benefits in 2000-01. During that season, the 76ers got off to a hot start by winning their first ten games, and their record would eventually swell to 41-14. Larry Brown coached the Eastern Conference All-Stars, and Allen Iverson was named MVP of the All-Star Game. Shortly before the All-Star break, Theo Ratliff was lost for the season with a wrist injury. Feeling the team needed an established center to advance deep into the playoffs, Philadelphia acquired Dikembe Mutombo from the Atlanta Hawks in a deal that sent Ratliff, Nazr Mohammed, Toni Kukoč, and Pepe Sanchez to Atlanta (Sanchez was reacquired later in the season after the Hawks waived him) In total, the team went 56-26 en route to becoming the top seed in the Eastern Conference Playoffs. The 56 wins were tied for the second-most in the league behind San Antonio's 58. The Los Angeles Lakers also won 56, but gained a higher overall seed than the Sixers based on tiebreakers. In the first round of the playoffs, Philadelphia faced Indiana yet again. In Game One, the 76ers wasted an 18-point lead and lost, 79-78, when Reggie Miller hit a three-pointer in the closing seconds. Philadelphia fought back, however, and took the next three games to win the series. In the Eastern Conference Semifinals, the Sixers sqaured off against the Toronto Raptors and their superstar, Vince Carter. The teams alternated wins in the first four games, with Iverson scoring 54 points in Philadelphia's Game Two victory. In Game Five, the 76ers jumped out to a 33-12 lead after the first quarter and routed the Raptors, 121-88, with Iverson contributing 52 points. Toronto won Game Six, setting the stage for Game Seven at the Wachovia Center. With the Sixers ahead, 88-87, Carter missed a jump shot at the buzzer to send Philadelphia into the Eastern Conference Finals against the Milwaukee Bucks. After the teams split the first two games of the series, it was learned Iverson would miss Game Three due to various injuries that had plagued him late in the season. Though many people felt Milwaukee would win easily, the 76ers kept the game close before falling, 80-74. The Sixers would win Games Four and Five before dropping Game Six. In Game Seven, the Bucks jumped out to a 34-25 second quarer lead before seldom-used reserve Raja Bell scored 10 points to spark a 23-4 run that gave Philadelphia the lead for good. Iverson scored 44 points, and the 76ers pulled away in the second half, winning by a 108-91 score, putting them in the NBA Finals for the first time since 1983. Their opponent would be the Los Angeles Lakers, who had run up an 11-0 record in the first three rounds of the playoffs, and were expected by many to make quick work of the Sixers. Because of a seemingly meaningless loss to the Chicago Bulls in the regular season finale, the 76ers had to open a series on the road for the first time in the 2001 playoffs. In Game One, the Lakers jumped out to an 18-5 lead, but the Sixers stormed back to take a 15-point lead in the second half. Los Angeles fought back to force a 94-94 tie at the end of regulation. The Lakers scored the first five points of the overtime period, but the 76ers went on a 13-2 run to end the game, winning by a 107-101 score. Iverson hit a go-ahead three-pointer in the extra period, and followed that with a jump shot after which he famously stepped over Tyronn Lue after making the basket. Eric Snow hit a running jump shot in the waning seconds with the shot clock expiring to clinch the stunning victory. Los Angeles would win Game Two, 98-89. Late in Game Three, Shaquille O'Neal fouled out late in the fourth quarter, and the 76ers pulled to within a point with under a minute to play. Robert Horry, however, hit a three-pointer in that final minute, and the Sixers would lose, 91-86. The Lakers wrapped up the NBA title with a 100-86 win in Game Four and a 108-96 win in Game Five. The 2000-01 Sixers featured the NBA's MVP (Iverson), the NBA's coach of the year (Brown), the Defensive Player of the Year (Mutombo), and the Sixth Man of the Year (Aaron McKie.) Another Downturn The 76ers went into the 2001-02 season with high expectations, but were able to produce only a 43-39 record, sixth in the Eastern Conference. In the first round of the playoffs, Philadelphia was defeated by the Boston Celtics, three games to two. A few days following the playoff ouster, Iverson delivered his infamous "practice" rant. In 2002-03, the Sixers sprinted to a 15-4 start, but a 10-20 swoon left them 25-24 at the All-Star break. After the break, the 76ers caught fire, winning nine in a row at one point, and 23 of their last 33 to finish at 48-34, earning the fourth seed in the Eastern Conference playoffs. Iverson scored 55 points in the playoff opener against the New Orleans Hornets, and the Sixers went on to win the series in six games. In the second round, the Detroit Pistons ended Philadelphia's playoff run in six games. On Memorial Day, 2003, Brown abruptly resigned as head coach, taking over the reins in Detroit a few days later. After being turned down by Jeff Van Gundy and Eddie Jordan, the 76ers hired Randy Ayers, an assistant under Brown, as their new head coach. Ayers lasted only 52 games and was fired with the team's record at 21-31. Chris Ford took over, but the Sixers finished the season at 33-49, missing the playoffs for the first time in six years. Iverson played only 48 games in a stormy, injury-plagued season. Following the season, Philadelphia native Jim O'Brien was named head coach. Iverson was moved back to point guard and flourished, having arguably his finest season. He also impressed many with his willingness to get other players involved in the offense. During the 2004-05 season, Philadelphia acquired Chris Webber in a trade with the Sacramento Kings, with the hopes that the team had at long last found a consistent second scoring option to compliment Iverson. Andre Iguodala, Philadelphia's first-round pick in the 2004 NBA Draft, was named to the All-Rookie First Team, and the Sixers returned to the postseason with a 43-39 record. In the first round, they were defeated in five games by the eventual Eastern Conference Champion Pistons, coached by Larry Brown. Following the season, O'Brien was fired and replaced by the popular Maurice Cheeks, who played for the team from 1978-89, and was the starting point guard for the 1983 NBA Champions. However, the coaching change did not turn around the team's fortunes. A 2-10 stretch in March doomed them to missing the playoffs with a 38-44 record. Uniform History The Sixers have perhaps had more uniform changes than any other team in the NBA, compared to teams such as the Lakers and the Celtics who have kept relatively the same uniform design since the start of their franchises. Players of note 'Basketball Hall of Famers:' *Charles Barkley *Wilt Chamberlain *Billy Cunningham *Julius Erving *Hal Greer *Bailey Howell *Earl Lloyd (inducted as a contributor, not as a player) *Moses Malone *Dolph Schayes 'Retired numbers:' *2 Moses Malone, C, 1982-86 & 1993-94 (never officially retired, but taken out of circulation) *6 Julius Erving, F, 1976-87 *10 Maurice Cheeks, G, 1978-89 *13 Wilt Chamberlain, C, 1965-68 (also Philadelphia native, and Philadelphia Warriors, 1959-62) *15 Hal Greer, G, 1963-73 (1958-73 if Syracuse Nationals service is included) *24 Bobby Jones, F, 1978-86 *32 Billy Cunningham, F, 1965-72 & 1974-75; Head Coach, 1977-85 *34 Charles Barkley, F, 1984-92 *Microphone - Dave Zinkoff, public-address announcer, 1963-85 (also Warriors, 1946-62) Erving, Chamberlain, Cunningham, Barkley and Sonny Hill (team executive and director of youth basketball programs in the city) have also been inducted into the Philadelphia Sports Hall of Fame. Not to be forgotten 'Current Roster:' Coaches and others 'Basketball Hall of Famers:' *Daniel Biasone (contributor—founding owner and principal advocate of shot clock) *Chuck Daly (coach) *Alex Hannum (coach) *Jack Ramsay (coach) External links * Philadelphia 76ers official web site * Philadelphia 76ers Official Summer Pro League web site * Philadelphia 76ers Statistics * NBA Fantasy Basketball Stats - Philadelphia 76ers * Sixers Source - Fan site Category:NBA的球隊